


There You Are

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: The Warrior of Light (my WOL, a Xaela Au Ra named Sadayo Kiyohara) invites Estinien to crash at her place.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 81





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little fic I wanted to get out of my head so I could focus. I might revisit these two because things ended up being surprisingly healthy?

A rumble on the road behind Estinien pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned back towards Mor Dhona to see Sadayo pulling up in a strange machina. She came to a stop beside him. “Need a ride?”

“What the hell _is_ that?” he asked, approaching cautiously.

She laughed. “It was a gift from Cid. It’s called the Regalia.” Patting the leather seat beside her, she said, “Get in.”

Estinien sighed and clambered over the side, only for her to laugh even harder while he set his lance in the space behind it. “Are you mocking me, Warrior of Light?”

“It is one of life’s simple pleasures.” Though her smile was teasing, it was also warm, and he shook his head. This was what he liked about her. No complications or pretense. “So, where are you heading? I can give you a ride.”

He shrugged. “Just drive. I’ll get out when we’re close to my destination.” 

Sadayo smirked, and the machina began moving again. “You have no idea where you’re going, do you?”

Shaking his head, he replied, “Not a fucking clue.” He chuckled. “Just had to get away from those two.”

“Fair enough,” she said, and then they lapsed into an easy silence as they traversed over the roads of Eorzea.

* * *

“Well, this is my stop,” Sadayo said, and he roused himself from his reverie to look around. They were just outside Ul’dah, in the Goblet, in front of a small cottage.

“Where is this?” Estinien asked dubiously.

“My house,” She gestured. “I was planning to take a little time off and relax.” Peering at the house, she chuckled. “I suppose if you want to crash here for a while, you can. But I only have one bed, so we’ll have to alternate who’s on the bed versus the couch.”

“I don’t want to impose,” he said, but yawned part way through.

“Estinien,” Sadayo said, and he winced at the exasperation in her voice. “You look like you haven’t had a good night’s sleep since the Calamity. You’re my friend. I’d feel better if I knew you’d at least gotten some sleep and a good meal before you decided to hare off into the unknown and brood.”

“I don’t brood,” he argued, but the flat look she gave him made him laugh. “Well, maybe a little. Occasionally.” He held up his hands. “Fine. I suppose I should take what kindnesses I can get.”

Sadayo nodded. “Good. Come inside. I’ll get Gyosei to make some dinner.”

“Gyosei?”

Gyosei, it seemed, was a Namazu cook she kept in the house. The little catfish-man waddled about, waving a spatula and shouting at her in Doman, but Sadayo seemed nonplussed.

She breezed back out of the kitchen and gestured around the sitting room, then headed up a flight of stairs to her bedroom. Everywhere he looked he found Doman furnishings and decorations, and he was reminded that she was an Au Ra. Eorzea must seem as strange to her as her homeland did to him. Most of the rooms were separated by paper screens rather than the stone walls he was used to, and it lent a strange delicacy to everything. 

“Bathroom’s through there,” Sadayo said, pointing to a wall of paper screens. “Feel free to make use of it, but I take a bath every night before I go to sleep, so if I wake you up, sorry in advance.” She looked around for a moment. “I’ll let you use the bedroom tonight, since you look like you could use a few creature comforts.”

Estinien scowled. “I’m used to sleeping rough.” 

Sadayo rolled her eyes and headed for the door. “Maybe that’s the problem.”

* * *

Estinien lay awake in Sadayo’s bed, staring up through the window set in the ceiling to the night sky. The stars seemed to wink down at him, and for once he felt strangely peaceful. The only other people who even knew he was here were Sadayo and her Namazu, so for once he didn’t have to fear an unexpected attack.

A quiet shuffling pulled his attention back down to earth, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Sadayo carefully sliding open the paper door that separated her bedroom from the stairwell. On near-silent feet, she crept across the room, a bundle of cloth held tightly against her chest.

“I’m still awake you know,” he said, at a normal volume, and she jumped, a knife appearing in her free hand reflexively, before she sighed and put it away. 

“Asshole,” she grumbled. “Don’t scare me like that.”

He laughed. “Why so startled? You knew I was here.”

“Yes, but I thought you’d be asleep.” Sadayo sighed. “Well, I’m going to have a bath.” She said, and he waved a hand toward her and closed his eyes.

He heard the strike of a match, then the room was softly illuminated by the light caught on the paper screens that separated the bathroom from the bedroom. He glanced over, and his breath caught in his throat. He could see her shadow, a silhouette cast against the screen, and his mind seemed to flee from him instantly.

Estinien had been aware Sadayo was a woman, but it was a distant fact, like he was aware of historical events or the movements of stars. It was information that he knew but didn’t truly understand. Now he was suddenly faced with the realization that his friend was, in fact, a _woman_, as he drank in the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. 

Lifting one hand to his mouth to bite down on the heel of his palm was the only way he managed to silence the groan that nearly escaped from him as she gingerly stepped into the wide Doman-style bath he’d enjoyed earlier that evening. The silhouette left no illusions as to her proportions, and the graceful movement of her thighs and calves made him realize just how long it had been since he’d slept with anyone.

Finally, she settled into the water and he tore his eyes away, overcome with guilt. Sadayo was his _friend_, and a fellow soldier in the wars that plagued this world. How could he so easily objectify her like that when she’d shown him so much trust and compassion, inviting him into her home. No, he had to do the right thing. He would avert his gaze, and in the morning he would leave at first light. Before breakfast.

He rolled onto his back and tried to ignore the sound of her soft splashes in the water as he focused on the stars. The cold, unfeeling stars. But then he was imagining her silhouette again, this time leaning over him in the bed, illuminated only by those traitorous stars. It was absolutely perverse that he, the Azure Dragoon, sworn enemy of the Dravanians, could now be laying here lusting after a woman who was damned near half a dragon herself. His mind tore at him with thoughts of how her skin and scales would feel beneath his hands. How her horns would feel when he kissed her.

“Estinien?” she said, softly, and he squeezed his eyes shut, banishing his lustful thoughts.

“Yes?” He hoped his voice would sound normal to her, at least, though he could hear the disquiet.

“Are you happy?”

Her question caught him off guard. “What do you mean?”

Sadayo was quiet for a few heartbeats, then she said, “I know so little about who you are _now_. I know who you were, but after the Dragonsong War…” He heard the water slosh a bit, and then she sighed. “I’m not asking you to tell me anything you don’t want to divulge, but I just wanted to know - are you happy with the life you have? Are you content? Is it what you want?”

“Do you want me to lie to you?” He laughed. “I know you, Sadayo. If I tell you I am unhappy, you will try to fix it. If I tell you I _am_ happy, you won’t believe me.”

“I’m sorry, it was a stupid question.”

“No, it wasn’t,” His mind was already imagining having this conversation without the screens between them. He reached up toward the stars as if to brush the hair from her phantom silhouette’s face and tuck it behind her ears. “I am gratified that you worry about me, but I don’t want to be another burden you carry. You have enough as it is.”

“But what if you’re a burden I want to carry?” The question hung in the air between them, as delicate as the paper partition.

“I could never forgive myself,” Estinien said, and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “You’re the Warrior of Light, by Halone. Your lover should be someone who will be waiting for you when you return from one of your adventures, like Aymeric or that Lord Hien, or…” he trailed off when he realized she was giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“Estinien,” her voice had a teasing, smug quality to it that he’d heard a thousand times, but now made his jaw clench with desire. “Since when were we talking about lovers? I was talking about being friends.”

His mind raced back over their conversation, and all he could do was mutter a curse that made her laugh.

“I’m glad you find my embarrassment amusing,” he grumbled.

“Immensely.” Sadayo sighed again. “If we’re being honest, I want you, too.”

He laughed. “Why?” It was ridiculous.

“Sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who really understands what my life is like.” The laughter died on his lips at her words and he frowned. “Until recently, I didn’t have a real _home_, and I still wake up at night wondering if something will happen and I will lose this place. I spend most of my time travelling from place to place solving other people’s problems, and every time I try to rest for just a few moments, some new horror appears requiring my attention.” He glanced over and saw she had leaned back against the edge of the tub, her silhouette showing him only the tops of her breasts and her face in profile, tilted upward as if looking towards the sky. “That’s why I could never be with someone like Aymeric, or Hien. They can’t understand, and the day would come when they asked me to give this up to settle down. As much as I may want to, I can’t.”

The few moments of silence that followed her declaration did more for his resolve than anything else possibly could have. 

“Sadayo?”

“Yes?” Her voice was as disquieted as his had been just a few minutes ago.

“Come to bed.” Estinien draped his arm across his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. He had done impulsive things in his life, but this would definitely be in the top five. He felt his cock twitch in eagerness beneath his boxers to the sound of her climbing out of the tub and towelling off - then he heard one of the partitions slide open and he peeked from beneath his elbow at her.

_Of course,_ he thought, mocking himself. _Of course Hydaelyn’s Chosen would be an Au Ra of all things. Of course she would be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen in the flesh. Of course she would… she would…_ His thoughts died as she climbed into the bed beside him, leaning her head on her hand and looking down at him.

“I’m here,” she said. 

Estinien removed his arm from his eyes and watched her anxiously as he put his hand on her hip, then relaxed as she smiled and wriggled closer to him. Soon, they were in each other’s arms, his forehead pressed to hers while she twirled his hair around her fingers. “Before we do this, we should lay out some ground rules,” he said. He had enough experiences with poorly planned relationships that he didn’t want to mess things up with her.

“All right, I assume you have some in mind?” Sadayo asked.

He nodded. “First rule: No one else, for either of us. If you want to have a relationship with someone else, I understand, but things have to end between us. I…” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I need the security of knowing I’m the only one.”

“Good,” She said, and her lips brushed his lightly. “I was a bit anxious that you might have others.” 

Snorting in derision at the idea, he shook his head. “No, I’m still bitter and alone.”

Sadayo laughed and said, “Second rule: We’ll get a private linkshell so we can keep tabs on each other.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I worry about you. It would make me feel better if I could check in occasionally and know you were all right. Especially as you won’t be hanging around waiting for me to come home.”

“Fine, but if I call you, you had better answer,” he grumbled. 

“The same goes for you.” Her reply made him roll his eyes and groan, but he kissed her a bit more forcefully and she pressed herself against him in all the right places.

“Third rule,” he countered. “When we’re not busy, we come back here. We’re more likely to run into each other that way.”

She nodded. “We should also know where, generally, the other is - if we’re in the same area we could meet up and get a room at an inn.”

Estinien bit his lip at the idea of that, sneaking away from a mission to tumble her for a night then going back to work. It would certainly make things less stressful. “Very well.”

“Fourth rule,” Sadayo said between gasps as he started moving his hands over her skin. “If something happens to me, you have to find my body and burn it. I don’t want to become an Ascian puppet.”

“Will you do the same for me?” He asked, and she nodded sharply. “Then it is agreed. Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of with your hands doing _that_,” she murmured, and he chuckled at how quickly she responded.

“Then we’ll worry about the rest later.” Then Estinien said no more. He swallowed her gasps with his mouth as he rolled on top of her and pushed her into the mattress beneath him. Her hips kept wiggling but he grabbed one thigh and held her legs apart while he fumbled through finding her entrance, and hilted himself desperately.

Her back arched at the penetration, and he gripped her headboard in one hand to give himself leverage while he gave thanks that he chose to train as a _dragoon_. Jumping like that put all the power in his thighs, and he used it now to drive her down into the bed beneath him, every thrust making her elicit some kind of moan or shriek or gasp. 

Not content to lose control of the situation, Estinien found Sadayo gave as good as she got, and their lovemaking quickly became a struggle for dominance as they grabbed at each other desperately. One moment he would be thrusting into her with one rhythm, the next she would have her hands on his ass and pull him into her with another. Regardless of who was in control from moment to moment, they were both driven to reckless abandon by a hunger for each other that he hadn’t recognized had been lurking beneath the surface for years.

Finally, as exhaustion approached, she locked her legs around his hips and cried out his name in delight. Her vagina clamped down around his cock, just as relentless as anything else she did, and after a few moments he joined her in orgasm, thrusting wildly until the adrenaline melted out of him and he couldn’t continue.

They lay side by side, staring up at the skylight, panting in exhaustion. “We should have done that years ago,” she said.

“At least we did it now,” he replied, and pulled the back of her hand to his lips. “How long are you planning to stay?”

“Until I’m bored or someone calls me away. You?” 

“The same,” he murmured.

“I’ll get you a key in the morning,” she said, but her voice was already growing faint, and he glanced over to see that the afterglow was pulling her into sleep. 

Estinien kissed Sadayo’s forehead, and pulled her thin coverlet over them both, before joining her in unconsciousness.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Estinien woke to Gyosei standing beside the bed, waving his spatula and shouting. Though his Doman was still terrible, he’d managed to pick up a few phrases. From what little he understood, the Namazu was trying to tell him that Sadayo had arrived, and was downstairs with… someone? Something? He didn’t know the words.

“I’m getting up, you overgrown seabass,” he grumbled at Gyosei as he pulled himself out of bed. Sunlight streamed in through the skylight, and made it easy for him to find the loose cotton pants he usually wore outside of their bedroom, as well as a tie to hold his hair back. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, he recognized the smell of _surume_ being roasted.

Their eyes met over the alchemical flame, and Sadayo smiled warmly. “There you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to know when I post other writing check out my twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://twitter.com/amandaterasu).


End file.
